


Lights And Shadows

by Arithese



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Dick speaking Romani, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Nightmares, Secret Identity, Wally & Dick Friendship, Wally is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: It's Dick's first anniversary of his parents' death after the team was formed, and the first year Artemis knows his identity. Bruce and Alfred are both out of town and Dick decides to go to Mount Justice during the anniversary. Wally spends the day with Dick to help him through the anniversary.





	Lights And Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to explain the title actually; Lights and Shadows is the song we, the Netherlands, sent to the Eurovision Song Contest this year. It was sung by O'G3NE (A group of three sisters) and written by their father. The song is about the disease their mother is suffering from and I thought it was really fitting because this fic is about Dick dealing with his parents' death.
> 
> ~I can only hope once you fly you'll be free~

March 27th, 2011. 23:52

"ROBIN!" Wally's cry rang through the air as the youngest member of the team fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen in pain, his teeth gritted. Wally grit his teeth as well, speeding over to his best friend and knocking one of the goons away.

"Rob you okay?" Wally asked immediately, crouching down next to the fallen Boy Wonder, who was slowly getting up. Dick suddenly yelled, an arrow flying past them and hitting another goon that was approaching them.

"Get him out, I'll cover your asses" Artemis shouted, jumping and landing in front of them.

"Kaldur, Robin's down. We might need to go" Wally mentally called out through the mindlink, picking up Robin, the boy too light for him to be bothered by the weight.

"Get him to the bio-ship, we will meet you there shortly" Kaldur answered and KF nodded, running over to the bio ship that was near. He quickly rushed into the ship, placing Robin on the ground as M'Gann wasn't there to summon a table or something.

"Will you be alright guys?" KF mentally called out, ready to bolt again if the team needed him.

"Positive, Miss Martian and Artemis took care of the last goons and Superboy has the case. We are coming to the bio ship right now." Kaldur responded and Wally sighed almost, allowing himself to look at his friend.

"Dude what happened to dodging?" Wally grimaced as he pushed Robin's arms out of the way to look at the wound. He carefully unclasped the cape to get it out of the way, before taking off the red shirt of his Robin suit and removing the belt.

"Little busy" Robin grinds out, recoiling as Wally removed his uniform away from the gash. "Auw" He muttered softly as he sees the wound, collapsing again and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shit" Wally cursed, zipping off to get the medical kit.

"Bad?"

"Definitely bad, don't look" Wally muttered, getting a roll of bandages and rolling it to press against the wound. Immediately Dick hisses, muscles rigid and willing himself to stay still, knowing that it would only make it worse if he moved.

"How bad?" Another voice suddenly asked, and Wally briefly looked up at the approaching archer.

"Bad" Wally voiced again and Robin grit his teeth while Wally put a new bandage to the wound, the previous one already soaked. "Any other injuries?" He suddenly asks, watching the Boy Wonder directly.

"Just my wrist" Robin muttered and Artemis immediately reached for his wrist, gently taking off the glove and revealing an already swollen and red wrist, red marks in the form of a hand. "He didn't want to let go" He continued to mutter and Artemis glared at him.

"We'll need to ice it back at the cave but Rob is still bleeding, we need to stitch it first"

"I'll contact the cave, we can-" Artemis tried to suggest but Wally cut her off.

"There's no time, we need to do it here" Wally snapped, looking at his best friend who gave him a nod. "We're too far from the cave, Artemis grab a needle and thread" Wally ordered.

"Robin's bleeding badly guys, we're going to stitch him up so don't take off yet" Artemis mentally called out as she hurriedly grabbed the needle, preparing to make the stitches while Wally cleaned the wound.

Robin kept his eyes close, teeth grit as he listened to his teammates prepare for the stitching.

March 29th, 2011. 14:02

I sigh as I walk through the hallways, the day finally over. I was just lucky that we wouldn't have any missions today because I was still dead tired from the last two yesterday and the day before.

I quickly make my way over to my locker, just wanting to get out of this place as fast as possible, crash at the cave for the rest of the day and just relax. Watch a movie with M'gann or something. I still owed her a girls' night after all. I grumble inwards, I just couldn't say no to naive M'gann.

But in all honesty, did I want to?

Though today wouldn't be a good day, I still had school tomorrow as it was only tuesday.

"What are you gonna do about it Grayson?" Someone snickered, followed by the sound of someone colliding with the lockers. I frowned, looking up from my own locker and over to the sound of the commotion. The hallway was almost empty, except for me and a couple of other guys.

There were four guys standing in a circle around a smaller boy. My eyes widened slightly at the sight, it was Richard Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne and the kid who took that picture with me on the first day.

"I think he's going to cry boys" Another boy grinned and I drop my bag, glaring at the boys in the distance.

"You gonna cry about it to your parents?" One of them snickered. "Oh wait.." I balled my fists at the comment, I may not know this spoiled brat myself but I knew what happened to his parents, and that was just low of them. And true to the comments of the guys, Richard did seem close to crying.

His face was turned away from them, towards my side, trembling ever so slightly and tears in his eyes.

"Hey jerks!" I scream, slamming my locker shut and storming over to them, pushing two of them away. "Why don't you piss off and leave him alone?" I glared at them, stepping in front of the boy.

"Mind your own business blondie" One snared while the other one pushed him back.

"Speak for yourself, she's welcome to stay" The boy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck off" I mutter but soon found a hand on my wrist, tugging me back.

"Why would you defend this spoiled brat, right Dick?" The big one snickered, while one of his buddies gave him a shove again. Richard let out a grunt as he collided with the locker again, and for a second my eyes widen as I gaze at the red spot on his uniform. Blood.

Exactly on the place where Rob-

He quickly wrapped his arms around his middle, immediately wrapping his uniform over the spot so the others wouldn't see the blood.

"You don't need to defend him babe" The same guy whispered, nuzzling his face in my shoulder almost.

"Gross!" I call out, spinning around and slapping him, hard. The boy glared, his hand on top of his cheek.

"Your loss" The boy glared, before sending a look to Richard, who seemed to glare right back before he turned around, the 3 others boy following him. I stare at them for a moment before turning to the boy again, who was already ready to leave.

"No you don't" I growled, snatching his wrist and pulling him back.

"Hey what happened to free will?" Richard cried out but I just glared at him, ignoring the obvious wince of pain.

"Doesn't apply when you're bleeding" I state, pulling the jacket away to reveal the wound that was now slowly spreading, the white uniform turning red. He seemed to catch on, paling slightly but I paid no attention to it, dragging him along into an abandoned room.

"Sit and don't move" I command, crouching down and forcing him out of the jacket.

"Artemis-" He mumbled but hissed as I reach his wrist. I gasp, pushing the shirt up to reveal his bruised wrist, hand marks.. just like…

"You little troll!" I suddenly gasp, hitting him upside the head. He seemed to be sceptical for a moment before he grinned. How in the world is this little snop..? Richard Grayson is Robin? The Boy Wonder?! Wait does that mean that Batman is… that Bruce Wayne..?

"You tore your stitches" I mumble. The richest boy in Gotham is the one saving Gotham every night? Robin was the famous billionaire I always despised?! What a joke.

"Kinda happens when you get shoved into a locker" Richar- Robin mutters, allowing me to unbutton his shirt to look at the wound. It was bleeding quite badly again and I curse under my breath.

"Well this is exciting and heartbreaking at the same time this" A sudden voice suddenly boomed through the classroom and I snap my eyes up, looking at Wally, who in return was looking at both of us. "You aren't cheating on me are you?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be dense, he's bleeding" Artemis growled and Wally immediately kicked off the wall he was leaning against, walking over to Richard. "And I actually believed your story of meeting him at a science competition" I muttered and Wally looked at Richard for a moment, grinning.

"Well the story is true but we didn't meet here at Gotham Academy" Wally responded, fingers ghosting over the wound. "Locker?" He asked and Richard nodded, to which Wally stood up and ran out of the classroom, without superspeed.

"Full disclosure, it's a secret identity for a reason, you can't tell the rest" I snort at the comment, looking at him. He didn't even look like Robin right now, just a little 14 years old boy who was bleeding.

"Very interesting" I snort and Richard grins at my comment at my sarcasm.

"Should I call Bruce?" Wally asks as he runs back inside, gauze in his hands and immediately putting it against the area. But Richard shakes his head.

"Bruce is away for a business meeting" Richard said, doing those air quotations with his hands that gave away the Bruce definitely wasn't working, Batman however...

"Wait what are you doing here in the first place?" I suddenly ask, turning my head to Wally, who seemed to be just as calm as Richard despite what just happened. Despite him bleeding and despite me finding out his identity.

"I came to pick him up" Wally shrugs but looks at me with an expression I knew all too well. 'I will tell you later'.

"Well I'm done with this week already so let's just hurry up before we get caught or I lose my patience" I grumble, looking at both Wally and Richard. "Here" I offer, helping him into the uniform again once Wally had stuck the bandage over the wound until we could properly help him.

"Can you walk Dick?" Wally asks as he helps him up and hands him the jacket.

"I won't be carried out of here" Richard, Dick apparently, grinned as he covered the blood with his jacket.

March 29th, 2011. 17:12

"So what did you want to tell me?" I ask once we were alone, Robin with Kaldur and fresh new stitches. Wally sighs, gesturing me to follow him. He walks over to his room, closing the door behind me so Superboy wouldn't be able to hear us.

"What do you know about Dick Grayson?" He asks me as I sit down on his bed.

"Rich, bratty, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Freshman. Annoying" I joke, knowing now that that wasn't the real person. That was a mask to keep people from finding out his secret identity.

"But he also lost his parents, they fell to their deaths when he was 8" Wally mutters and I fall silent for a moment. I knew about that but I just… I didn't realise how bad that must've affected him when he had Bruce, when he had all that money. Me of all people should know that that wouldn't make the pain go away.

"The anniversary is coming up and both Bruce and Alfred aren't home" Wally continues and I gape at him.

"So you picked him up from school so he wouldn't be alone?" I ask and he nods. "Is it that bad?"

Wally sighs, sitting down on the bed as well and drawing his knees to his chest. "It's bad" He swallows thickly. "He wants to stay at the cave this year because the manor is empty but he's bound to have nightmares. Gotta warn you though, he's a totally different person, don't be overwhelmed"

April 1st, 2011. 01:14

"Wally?" Artemis hisses sharply as she looks down at her ginger boyfriend sitting against Dick's door.

"Hey Arty" He greets her, sluggishly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to the bathroom, but I would rather know what you are doing" Artemis retorted, wrapping her arms over each other.

"It's the anniversary" Wally mumbles, leaning his head against the door behind him. Immediately a look of understanding crosses Artemis' face and she walks over to Wally, sitting down as well.

"So you're guarding his door?" Wally shrugs at the question.

"He rarely sleeps on this day, it's better if someone is there when he gets a nightmare" Wally explains and Artemis looks at her boyfriend with a sly smile on her face. She loved how Wally would do anything for the ones he loved, stay up for his best friend to make sure he could sleep.

"How would you be able to hear him?" Artemis suddenly asks, looking back at the door as if that would reveal something. But they all knew about the soundproof rooms Batman had built, initially for Superman but now for Superboy. It worked both ways, so from the room you couldn't hear what was going on outside the room.

And from the outside you couldn't hear the inside.

"Bats invented something like a baby monitor" Wally explains, snickering slightly. "Bat monitor Rob called it" Artemis nods, making herself comfortable against Wally's side.

"Is it okay if I stay for a while?" She asks and Wally grins.

"No skipping school tomorrow, you deserve that scholarship, don't throw it away for something stupid"

"Okay just to make it clear, helping Rob wouldn't be something stupid" She snorted slightly, shaking her head "But I won't."

April 1st, 2011. 01:49

Wally had immediately scrambled to his feet, too fast for Artemis to even progress what was happening as he moved in superspeed. But Wally didn't pay attention to Artemis' confusion, the only thing he was focused on was the scream coming from the bat monitor, coming from his best friend.

He immediately opened the door to the smaller boy's room, racing over to the bed.

The sight both he and Artemis saw broke their hearts. Dick was wrapped up in his blankets, no mask and no sunglasses and sweat running down his face, mixing with tears.

"Mama, tată, nu mă lăsa" Dick murmured, curling into himself even more.

"Dude" Wally whispered softly, crouching down so his face was next to his best friend's. "Trezeşte-te"

Dick didn't wake up, crunching his eyes and tears rolling down his face again. "Nu pleca" He mumbled, sobbing and Wally carefully shook the boy.

"Trezeşte-te" He whispered again, begging his best friend to wake up. Slowly Dick blinked his eyes open, disorientated, red and filled with tears, and he focused on the ginger. "E in regula" He tried but soon found Dick's arms around him, the face buried in his chest. Loud sobs originated from the smaller boy.

Wally carefully looked around, looking at Artemis and silently gestured to the door. Artemis was frozen in place, Dick.. Robin, was always so happy. Upset sometimes, or a bit moody but he had never cried so openly around her. And she was sure he hadn't even realised she was there.

But the look of Wally was enough for her to understand. She should leave, and she did. Shutting the door softly.

"Shhh, it's okay dude, you're okay" Wally whispered, rubbing Dick's back soothingly.

"Le-am văzut, au căzut, am putut să-i ajut, știam că era supărat, vorbeau. Le-am văzut căzând pe Wally, era mult sânge." Dick cried, the sentences muffled but it didn't matter anyways. Wally could only understand so much of what his best friend was saying, he wasn't fluent.

Fall, help them, blood. Words he could make out of his rambling, words he could've predicted. His parents fell, and he saw it, saw the blood, saw things he wished to never see. And he blamed himself, because he had heard Zucco talking, being angry. And no matter how hard anyone tried to convince him otherwise.

Telling him that they didn't even talk about sabotaging the show, that they were only angry about the lack of payment, and Dick didn't hear anything about revenge. It didn't matter what he said, he wouldn't believe anyone, he still blamed himself. Thought he could've done something.

"Slow down, deep breaths" Wally mumbled and true to his words, Dick started to calm down slightly, hiccupping but not openly sobbing anymore. "It was just a dream, you're okay" Wally whispered as he took Dick away from his chest, looking him in the eyes. He carefully wiped the tears away but more replaced them.

"Why me?" Dick whispers, slumping against his best friend again, renewed tears falling down.

"I don't know dude" Wally whispers, patiently waiting until he was calm again, as calm as he could be. "Midnight snack?" Wally almost grinned, and Dick nodded against his chest, sniffling and wiping the tears away with his arm.

Wally had only been with Dick during the night on his anniversary on four occasions. Of the six he could've known about. The first time was the first night after Dick told him his secret ID three years ago. Dick spent the second night with Bruce however, and the next year he spent the second night with Dick and Roy. Last year Wally and Roy spent both nights in the manor.

He knew how ..down he would be feeling, or that he would sometimes not want to try sleeping again after waking up from a nightmare. And they would just get up and do something they'd normally do.

Wally had known it was a possibility that it would happen, a big possibility. So he had politely asked his teammates, or rather M'gann and Conner, to stay in their rooms for the following two nights. He knew they might be wondering down the halls at night, and didn't want anyone stumbling across them.

Kaldur and Artemis knew of Dick's identity, and the anniversary so they knew to avoid their company.

April 1st, 2011. 02:13

"Was this a stupid idea?" Dick mumbled softly, looking down at his feet as he sat on the counter in the kitchen. I look up with worried eyes, trying to hide it because I knew he hated the pity.

"You tell me, we can always go to the manor if you want" I answered and Dick sighed, rubbing his eyes. His black hair was hanging in front of his eyes, darkening his gaze.

"I can't stand the emptiness" He mutters.

"My house?" I ask but he shakes his head again. "Then I think you made the right decision to stay here, but if you're overwhelmed, I can race ya over wherever you want" I offer and he smiled weakly at me, nodding.

"So what do you want to do? Movie, video games, karaoke?" Dick watches me warily and I smile at his expression. "I'm kidding" I quickly add and he shakes his head, still defeated.

"Movie's good" He shrugs and I nod.

"Disney?" I ask and he looks at me again and I snicker, of course Disney. I gesture him to follow me, taking the tray of snacks with me as we walk to the living room in the cave. After Roy and I discovered his ID, and realised how devastating the anniversary was we sort of made a list.

It were times like these that showed how young our little brother really was, and we also noted that he usually preferred Disney on this day, but the problem was; a lot of movies had the murder of either one or both parents. Which was a big no no, so Roy and I made a list of movies that wouldn't trigger anything.

Lion king and Bambi obviously wasn't going to end well.

"Lilo and Stitch?" I ask and he shrugs again, already seated on the couch. I take it as a silent yes, knowing he wouldn't verbally agree any time soon and put on the movie. I walked over to him, the tray of snacks placed in front of us and I sit down next to him.

I wait for him to settle down, and he eventually did by leaning against me. I gently wrap a blanket around him, causing him to curl into the fabric.

We kept watching the movie, but I noticed Dick falling asleep halfway through the movie.

April 1st, 2011. 07:39

"How is he?" Artemis asks softly, stopping next to me and I wrap an arm around her waist without really thinking about it.

"Showering right now" I tell her and I look into her eyes, sighing. "I won't give you the details"

"I get that, that's why I love you" Artemis sighs with a sad smile. "I gotta go to school, anything I need to get?"

I shake my head. "We're good, thanks Arty" The archer grins, lifting my arm off her waist and walking towards the zeta tubes, the robotic voice announcing her departure. I sigh as she leaves, leaning against the wall again as Dick was currently showering, after puking from a nightmare, and sweating the whole time.

"His heart rate is fast" Superboy suddenly whispers and I yelp.

"Geez supey!" I almost scold, putting a hand on my chest. "Uhm yea.. but don't worry, he'll be okay" I insist and Conner narrows his eyes, looking at the bathroom door but shakes his head, silently walking away. I smile gently, knowing that Conner had no idea how to deal with emotional distress like this.

I wait for another 10 minutes before Dick almost reluctantly unlocks the door. He's dressed in short pyjama pants and a normal shirt that might be a little big too big for him. I gape slightly, skip that, that was my shirt.

"Where did you even get that?! I've been looking for that shirt" I gasp and a tiny smirk makes his way onto Dick's face, for which I'm glad.

"Stole it from you a few months ago" He snickers and I scowl playfully.

"I will get you back for that" I challenge. "What do you want to do?"

April 1st, 2011. 11:58

"This was a good idea" I murmur, turning around so I was laying on my stomach.

"Why? You'll be red by the end of the day" Dick comments and I snort, but glad that he was making jokes again.

"Excuse you bird boy, I can't help that I burn much faster than your white ass" Dick snickers again and he looks at me behind his sunglasses.

"I'm not even white" He retorts.

"Don't let the media hear it, they'll deport you" I snort, but I keep my face towards him. "And you may not be caucasian, but you are however paler than I am, you need some sun"

"I'm a bat, we don't do 'sun'" Dick scowls and I roll my eyes.

"You're a spoiled billionaire, go on a yacht or something" I mutter, laying down again. "We really need to ask Bruce about a holiday, I could get used to this"

"You could always run us there" Dick comments and I crack one eye open.

"And carry your fat ass?"

"Your loss" He mutters and he lays down again, shutting his eyes as his sunglasses had slipped off slightly. But he didn't move to correct them as we were the only one on the beach right now.

April 1st, 2011. 13:45

"So lemme get this straight" Roy starts, crossing his arms over his chest, staring down at us. "You were out for two hours, you get a tan-" He points at Dick, who in turn cuts Roy off.

"And he became a lobster" Dick points at me, but failed to do his cackle and I scowl at him.

"It's not that bad!" I cry out, rubbing the soothing lotion over my skin. To be completely honest, it wasn't even that bad, I've had worse. But my skin was turning a shade of red right now. I was just happy that I fell asleep on my back, and my stomach was burned right now, instead of it being the other way.

"Well I don't even want to know" Roy scowls and sits down next to Dick on the couch.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a test?" Dick whispers and looks at Roy. Anger flashed through Roy's eyes as he heard the defeated tone Dick was using, or at the way Dick snuggled close to Roy.

"I made it" Roy stated defensively and Dick just nodded slowly, which was really off putting to hear, or not hear. Any other day Dick would've made a retort about if he 'made' the test, if he cheated, or if he finished it properly and not rushed it.

Roy looked at me, and I nod slowly, knowing that Roy was thinking the exact same thing as I was thinking. But it wasn't the first day we spent with him, so we both knew what to do, and what not to do. He glanced down at Dick again, without his sunglasses and eyes closed but not sleeping, as his breathing was off.

But I knew Roy had spotted the bags that were under Dick's eyes, and the fatigue that was clearly present.

Neither of us spoke, the TV displaying something neither of us were paying attention to. And it wasn't long before Dick's breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

"Did he get any sleep?" Roy asks softly and shake my head.

"Two hours in total I think. He hasn't slept much the previous two days either" Roy carefully brushes Dick's hair out of his face, and I drape a blanket across his shoulders. "You need anything?"

"Beer" He tells me and I raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugs and I roll my eyes, before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Immediately M'gann perks up, flying over to me.

"How is he doing?" She asks, following me as I get something to drink.

"He will be okay M'gann, I can't tell you more" I explain to her and she nods in understanding.

"I know" There is a defeated tone in her voice and I turn towards her. "I-I know you can't tell Wally." Her voice falters, breaking slightly and I know what she was hinting at.

"I'm sorry M'gann, but there are some things we don't want to share" Like Dick with his identity, like me with my parents.

"If you ever want to talk" She starts and I nod, smiling slightly at her words. She had used the exact same words when I would meet up with my dad that day.

April 1st, 2011. 15:31

"ROBIN! Snap out of it buddy!" Wally hissed, shaking his little brother slightly. Dick cried out again, struggling against Wally's hold.

"Nu mă lăsa, Mama, tată" Dick whimpered continuously, while thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Damnit, Artemis!" Wally roared as M'gann let out another sob, tear streaked face looking at the youngest teammate in concern. "Take M'gann out of the cave" He ordered and Artemis lingered for a second, gaze focused on Dick, who was still crying his heart out, before taking M'gann's hand and dragging her away.

Dick's emotions were too strong, too strong that it overwhelmed her once he woke up. She could feel the pain he felt, the emotional pain of losing your parents that way. She felt the pain, she just didn't know what the pain was for. She didn't know he lost his parents. But she felt the immense pain Robin was in.

"Buddy wake up" Roy whispered, carefully taking the trashing figure from Wally and crushing him against his chest. Dick renewed his struggles, crying even louder but Roy didn't let go. Wally rubbed his back comfortably, shushing comforting words in Romani while Roy ran his fingers through Dick's hair.

Dick eventually calmed down, slumping again Roy's chest and whimpering.

"Why me?" Dick whispers softly, barely audible. It wasn't even a question, and if it were, neither could've answered it. Why him? What did he ever do to deserve this?

"The universe is a bitch" Roy just muttered, continuing holding Dick close until he was calmed down enough, but never released him even then.

It was another hour until Dick had, reluctantly, closed his eyes again and I slump against the couch almost.

"I won't ever get used to this shit" Roy mutters, using his finger to get a strand of hair out of Dick's face, I lower my gaze, taking a breath. I knew what he was talking about, seeing Dick like this, broken up and heartbroken. Not like himself, but as the little boy he actually was underneath everything.

"Me neither" I mutter.

April 1st, 2011. 20:08

"Both asleep?" Artemis asks, walking over to the couch with two drinks in her hands. She hands one to Roy who shrugs. Dick was still leaning against him, but fast asleep. Artemis walked over to one of the chairs, grabbing two blankets and wrapping one around Dick and draped one over Wally's sleeping form.

"Finally" Roy comments, taking a large sip from the cup, smirking as Artemis sits down on the ground and her back leaning against the couch Wally was sleeping on and pulling out a few arrows to sharpen.

"How did you find out?" Roy asks after a while. Artemis doesn't look up as she speaks.

"Guys were picking on him a few days back, I saw his injuries, the same ones Robin had the night before" She explains and Roy nods, satisfied by the explanation.

"Don't tell the team" He glares at her and Artemis rolls her eyes.

"I'm not stupid" Artemis says, growling as Roy opens his mouth to retort. "And he kept my family a secret after he found out, I won't tell"

"Good" Roy says. "Cause I know where you live"

"That's reassuring" Artemis mutters with sarcasm Both archers soon falling silent while Roy and Artemis both mindlessly watched the TV, Roy holding Dick and Artemis sharpening her arrows, and both simultaneously keeping watch of the two teens fast asleep on the couch right now.

April 2st, 2011. 03:17

"Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow" Wally mutters, rubbing his eyes.

"Today's Saturday" Dick mutters sleepily and Wally rolls his eyes at that.

"It's too late to be politically correct" He mumbles, watching his best friend with tired eyes. "You know what I mean" Dick snickers lightly at that, closing his eyes again. He tenses ever so slightly as his door opens again but recognises Roy stepping into his room, shutting it again.

For a second Roy is disorientated by the lack of light in the room, but rolls with it as both Wally and Dick were now on the bed, trying to sleep.

"I called Bruce, he'll be home before sunrise" Roy says, the disappointment towards the man all too evident in his voice. Dick doesn't comment on it, both to avoid another argument between Roy and Bruce, and because he kinda agreed with Roy right now. He knew Batman couldn't have stayed at home.

Well.. he could've.. if he wanted to risk starting a war among planets, including earth.

His involvement off-earth was essential. But that didn't make it any easier, the whole anniversary part without his dad.

April 2st, 2011. 07:06

He didn't care who saw him, who was looking at him. The moment Batman walked into the common room he was sprinting towards him. Batman didn't hesitate for one moment, opening his arms for Robin to jump in. Robin jumped right into Batman's arms, the latter not even staggering at the force.

"Chum" Bruce whispered, lowering both of them and crushing his son to his chest.

"I missed you" Dick mumbles, burying his face in Bruce's chest while the team looked at the scene with either satisfaction or confusion. Wally and Roy weren't surprised by how caring Batman was acting right now, knowing first hand how much Bruce cared. Artemis, Conner, M'gann and Kaldur on the other hand..

They had never seen Bruce interact with Dick, or didn't even know their secret identities. And Kaldur hadn't grown up in the manor like Roy and Wally had.

So they only knew Batman as.. Batman. Cold hearted, emotionless Batman. But right now, everything they knew about Batman was proven wrong as he cradled Dick in his arm while the latter cried silent tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Mama, tată, nu mă lăsa - Mom, dad, don't leave me
> 
> Trezeşte-te - Wake up.
> 
> Le-am văzut, au căzut, am putut să-i ajut, știam că era supărat, vorbeau. Le-am văzut căzând pe Wally, era mult sânge. - I saw them, they fell, I could've helped the, I knew he was angry, they were talking. I saw them fall Wally, there was so much blood.
> 
> So the translations, there's no translation for Romani since it isn't a written language. So I used Romanian. And I know that it is far from being the same, despite their names being quite similar. I've spent hours looking for Romani words (Because there are some comics online about Dick speaking Romani) but I couldn't find anything.
> 
> Also, because Dick is Romani, he definitely isn't caucasian, not fully at least. He has some eastern roots probably somewhere in his DNA. At least, that's my opinion.


End file.
